


Predicting His Next Move

by Merci



Category: Onimusha
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotaro has teamed up with Magoichi to fight together against Nobunaga’s army.  He doesn’t know the gunman all that well, but finds a sort of trust deep in his eyes.  Magoichi’s certainty of every outcome intrigues the ninja, especially when the gunman pays him a nighttime visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predicting His Next Move

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters found here *do not* belong to me. The story itself *does* belong to me. I am making no profit from this endeavour.

The eyes are the window into a man’s soul.  That nugget of information had been part of the lessons that Kotaro Fuma had learned in his training as a ninja.  It was more philosophical than it was useful on the battlefield, but it had only been a precursor to the real lesson; that the eyes always reveal an opponents next move.  Focusing on the eyes of an enemy helped one to anticipate when they would strike.  The same was true when looking into the eyes of an ally, only more-so for the treachery hidden within their depths could prove fatal if left unchallenged.  Kotaro had always been wary of people whose eyes he could not read.  Magoichi's eyes, however, were different.  From the first moment he’d seen the gunman he’d been caught in their controlled gaze, and from then on his feelings of infatuation for the older man had only grown.  Those brown orbs burned with a fierce passion that Kotaro had never seen before.  Always present it was a light that came alive in the heat of battle.  It wasn't just a desire to kill, or betray, or for riches that drove Magoichi, but something else that gave him the strength to fight.  In the heat of battle, where emotions run high and a man can see his own death reflected in an enemy's blade, the gunman's eyes never wavered in their intensity, as if they were certain of the outcome of the battle before it was over.  In those eyes Kotaro could see reflected a strange calm that seemed out of place amongst the explosions of gunpowder and spray of blood.  Strange eyes in a strange man, and Kotaro, who was drawn to such things, couldn't look away.

It was Magoichi, however, who made the first move.  Kotaro, while experienced in battle, held little experience in the ways of courting or love and in Magoichi’s opinion had been taking too long to make the first move.  He’d quietly snuck into the Kotaro's room one night, taking the young man completely by surprise.  The reason for his visit was never spoken, but Magoichi’s actions spoke loudly to Kotaro as the older man gently pushed him back onto the futon.  The gunman stood over him, taking off his clothes in silence and leaving Kotaro to watch with lustful eyes.  His body was slowly revealed to the night air, each piece of armour and clothing dropping to the floor and thoughtlessly kicked to the side as they were more of a hindrance in that situation than anything else. 

The dim lamplight made the gunman's skin glow a warm bronze hue, almost as if the sun itself had molded his body.  Kotaro didn't bother to hide the look of appreciation on his face when the older man caught him staring.  Those calm eyes welcomed his gaze, musing silently at the situation before he crawled onto the futon.  His muscles moved sensually under his skin as he helped the younger man to lose the last of his clothing, making him shiver as rough fingers brushed against a creamy thigh.  Kotaro did what he could to help, but Magoichi brushed his hands away and finished pulling the last of the cloth from the young man's body before sitting back to admire the view. 

Kotaro stared back, meeting the gaze of those deep orbs in silent admiration. 

He reached up to run slim fingers along the man's chiseled side, delighting in the feel as his touch was not pushed away but rather welcomed by a warm shiver that ran through his body.  It was the first touch of many as Magoichi leaned over him to close the distance between their mouths, following suit moments later with their bodies. 

Tongues wove together in a play of desire, pushing each other over and around, never claiming dominance over the other, but rather delighting in the effort more than anything else.  The ninja’s arms became entwined around the older man's neck, pulling them closer together to gain some sort of purchase under the gunman’s frame.

Magoichi's eyes never left Kotaro's.

He stayed hovering over the young man, never letting their bodies settle against one another completely, despite the insistent hands that pulled at his neck to do otherwise.  He shifted his position, breaking the kiss and sitting back on his haunches while a very irritated, and very aroused ninja glared daggers at him.  He couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

Kotaro was completely flushed, his breath coming in short pants and his lips swollen and red from the abuse of Magoichi's teeth.  Further down his glistening body a very erect penis was bouncing against his abdomen, begging for attention.  He opened his mouth to complain, but Magoichi pressed a finger to those lips, shushing any protest the young man might have had.  Kotaro glared even more angrily at him and trailed a hand down his own body to his erection that was leaking excitement across his milky white skin.  Magoichi's eyes flashed a moment before his hand shot out to halt the young man's movement; he grabbed the other wrist and pulled them upwards, holding them both in place on the futon.

A whimper of despair escaped Kotaro's lips and he finally looked pleadingly into the gunman's eyes.  He could have escaped at any time he'd wanted, but Magoichi drew him in like a moth to a flame and he liked what those eyes promised him more than he disliked the drawn-out foreplay.  Magoichi leaned over him again, those expert lips descending onto his throat and he arched off the bed to fully bare it to him.

Kotaro writhed under his grasp, feeling the strength of the man above him as his mouth set his pulse racing faster.  He moaned wantonly, letting himself feel every little thing that this man was giving him.  He didn't care how he sounded while doing it.  He continued moaning, louder and louder, offering up everything he was, if only Magoichi would keep going, never stopping until they were both satisfied and sated. 

Magoichi chuckled, pulling away from the bruised flesh of the young man's throat, a stern look letting him know to stay still.  He leaned to his side, shifting his weight off of Kotaro and planted an elbow in the futon for balance before removing a hand from the young man's wrists.  His eyes stayed locked with the ninja's while he slowly trailed his free hand down the lightly muscled body, pausing to pinch at hardened nipples and dip into his navel.  He smirked as his calloused fingers teasingly danced across Kotaro's erection, causing the ninja to buck upwards, straining for more contact.  A low growl of frustration grew in Kotaro's throat and Magoichi let out a rich laugh, delighted in the young man's impatience as he skipped his fingers across the arousal again.

Kotaro was slowly losing his mind.

That simple action was driving him mad.  How could Magoichi have such willpower to continue to torture him while he was at his wits end trying to contain himself?  He continued to glare daggers through eyes that were clouded with desire, though he knew the effect they had would not be nearly as intimidating as he would have liked.  He couldn't do anything else, wouldn't do anything else.  Magoichi leaned in close again, never once letting his hand leave Kotaro's arousal as he lightly bit down on swollen lips, worrying the tender flesh between his teeth before kissing them with a fierce passion that promised an end to the delicious torture. 

Magoichi continued his kisses while he pulled Kotaro against him, slowly easing their bodies together; lightly at first, letting their erections cross before reaching around the young man to dig his fingers into the smooth backside and pull the rest of the ninja’s welcoming form against him.  From that position he could maneuver his hand with more ease and he gripped their erections together, beginning to move his hand with steady, deliberate strokes that kept Kotaro just beyond the reach of release.

Their lips finally parted with gasping breaths and his hand released the young man's wrists.  He watched Kotaro under heavily lidded eyes, continuing his languid strokes on their cocks, but didn’t do anything more, seeming to be waiting for Kotaro to make the next move.  This was the out he was giving the young man, if the ninja didn't want to continue, he only had to say so.  The pause was, of course, just for show, because they both knew that neither of them would stop after coming so far.

Kotaro pushed him away, quickly maneuvering the older man onto his back before he leapt onto him, straddling his waist between eager thighs.  It was Kotaro's turn to kiss him, and he didn’t waste any time in leaning forward to do just that.  He was more hurried than the gunman had been, but despite the ninja’s fervid kisses, Magoichi still managed to dominate the young man's mouth with his skilled tongue.  Kotaro fought back, reaching out to grasp at the older mans’ arms and trying to hold him down.  For a brief moment he felt the elation of victory over the gunman, but quickly realized that it was only because Magoichi was humoring him that he could pretend to be in control of the moment.

Magoichi was in control.  He always had been, ever since the first time he and Kotaro had laid eyes on each other.  He'd known what the outcome of sneaking into the ninja's room would be.  Even if he’d thought that Kotaro wouldn’t respond favourably to him, he probably would have gone anyways, ever confident in his skills of persuasion and seduction.  He barely let a whimper past his lips when Kotaro slid their bodies together, causing his length to glide past the young man’s pert ass.

Kotaro, on the other hand, couldn’t stop the moan that sounded deep in his throat as he slid down Magoichi’s body, shivering uncontrollably when the tip of the gunman’s erection teased his entrance.  He had to fight against his instinct to just sit down on that hardness and instead keep moving his body down until their cocks were pressing against each other again.

Magoichi reached down, wrapping his hand around both their erections, and causing the younger man’s head to fall forward against his chest.  The calluses on his hand set off the right nerves along Kotaro’s cock, arousing him even more and causing his breathing to become short and quick.  His eyes glazed over, so clouded with his own desire thrumming through his veins, he mindlessly reached back to push a finger into himself.

Magoichi’s hand slowed somewhat, as he was distracted by the show Kotaro was inadvertently putting on.  The look of concentration on the young man’s face was erotic in and of itself; his eyes unseeing as his mind focused on the delicious throbbing sensations that spread from his cock straight through to his ass.  The gunman leaned up to tentatively kiss him, pressing his lips softly against the slack mouth that was too lost in concentration to properly return the action.

Kotaro’s slack mouth tightened, a shaky whimper escaping as Magoichi reached down to push his fingers in along side the ninja’s slender digits.  One suddenly became two, and then three set Kotaro’s senses on fire as he fell forward against the older man, spreading his legs further apart and pushing back as a choked-off moan was wrenched from his throat.  His own slender fingers could never have prepared him for that sensation, and he instinctively clamped down before pushing back and letting Magoichi continue to dip his fingers in deeper and deeper, preparing him for something even bigger.

His other hand left their cocks to bob between their bodies and he gently reached up to Kotaro’s hip, guiding the young man to rise up and position himself over the his arousal.  Kotaro was beyond thought, eyes shut tightly as those fingers were removed from him and his hips were gently pushed down until something much bigger pressed against his entrance.

Something sticky was pressed against his ass and his hips were firmly pulled down until that slick hardness had been pushed past his tight ring of muscle, spreading him open.  He grit his teeth, the intense pleasure he’d felt moments before dissipating a bit as the suddenly large cock replaced the fingers that had driven him mad with desire.

The gunman paused in his movements, leaning up to give the younger man a light, reassuring kiss.  It was brief, as he began to tremble with the strain of keeping still; gripping heat enticing his instinct to thrust upwards and fully sheathe himself in the young man.

It was a tender moment that lasted all too briefly, but in those few seconds they could see their own desires reflected in each other’s eyes.  Burning lust and need coupled with a trust and familiarity that was still new to them, but was still the one thing between them that felt so right.

Kotaro held his breath, nodding silently to the older man that he was ready. 

Magoichi’s mouth twitched upwards into a shaky grin as he moved thrust upwards, slowly pulling the willing body onto him and not stopping until Kotaro was sitting firmly against him.  He paused and they both let out a shaky breath.

He’d done this countless times before, however, each time his resolve to be gentle was tested.  He would always find himself gripping white-knuckled to his sanity while the men beneath him threatened to push him over the edge with the gripping heat of their bodies.

Kotaro was no exception.  He clung to the gunman, bracing his hands on muscled shoulders and did his best to hold his legs apart; staying still while giving Magoichi all the room he needed to thrust into him.

Magoichi laid back, awkwardly thrusting upwards into that delicious heat before his desire got the better of him and he flipped their positions, laying Kotaro onto his back while keeping his throbbing need buried inside him.  Kotaro looked up at him with a half-dazed look, but that soon changed to lust as the gunman began to move again with more skill and ease.  He rocked his hips slowly; pulling back and pushing forward, letting the ninja grow accustomed to him before becoming bolder and pulling out farther only to push in with more force.

Kotaro came around, the fog of discomfort gradually leaving his mind as the new sensation began to overpower him.  It started off small, stemming from the friction of the gunman’s cock against his sphincter, but it steadily grew, spreading out from that delicious point of entrance and upwards, warming his cock and filling it with new life before continuing outwards and upwards to his belly.

Nothing else mattered.  Nothing at all.  Their bodies moved together.  One moved with increasing speed, his hips snapping forward repeatedly to drive his desire home into the body of the young man beneath him.  The other rocked wildly against the man above him, fingers slipping against sweaty skin as he tried to dig his nails in with enough force to leave marks.  They continued like this, their breaths and pants the only sound filling the room as Magoichi steadily brought them both closer and closer to release.

Kotaro wanted to snap his eyes shut, throwing his head back into the pillow and cry out every word that came to mind, but he couldn’t look away from the man above him.  Those dark brown orbs, darkened even further by his arousal, held his gaze like a vise and it was while looking at him that he felt the tightness beginning in his belly.  It spread further down and his breaths became desperate, more high-pitched as he writhed under the gunman’s frame, anticipating the burst of release that would overtake him any moment.

Magoichi balled his hands into fists, his body was moving on sheer instinct as his movements became erratic, thrusting wildly.  He could feel the ninja tightening around him, but more importantly he could see the desperation in his black eyes that screamed at him that he was so close to the edge that one more move and he’s fall over.  One more move and Magoichi couldn’t stop even if his life depended on it.  He slid one last time into Kotaro, gritting his teeth as the sensations increased tenfold as the ninja took them over the edge together.  Their moans and words became incoherent, burning down to nothing but moans of ecstasy while the only thing that mattered in that moment was the feeling of each other.

Moments passed and the room suddenly seemed dark.  With a grunt Magoichi pulled out, rolled off of the younger body and climbed off of the futon.  Kotaro watched as he wordlessly searched for his clothes, finding one boot but cursing as the other had seemed to have vanished.  He spotted the missing footwear peeking out from under his own discarded clothes and got an idea.  He nonchalantly climbed from the bed, walking over and grabbing the boot only to quickly return to the futon and bury it under the blankets.

Magoichi shot him a glare, eyes moving from where he knew the boot was and up to the dancing eyes of the younger man who was all too amused with what he’d done.  The playfulness wavered under a more serious tone and in an instant Kotaro’s stare outweighed the gunman’s; he wasn’t in the mood to be loved and left.  He motioned for Magoichi to come and get it if he wanted it, and the gunman dropped the one boot he’d found and stepped onto the futon to do just that. 

The moment he swooped down to reclaim his lost footwear Kotaro tossed it across the room and wrapped his body around the older man, effectively holding him down and chuckling in the shell of his ear.  Magoichi twisted and turned until they were facing each other, the earlier irritation was absent from his eyes and instead they held a softer, more acquiescent feeling and he slowly leaned in to capture Kotaro’s mouth in another kiss.  They slowly relaxed, detangling their limbs into more comfortable positions and languidly let their mouths explore each other without the hurried drive of sex to spur them onwards.

It felt like heaven.  The warmth of their bodies entwined, hands gently trailing up arms and across shoulders, lulling their tired bodies into a deep relaxation.  Before long the exploring hands stopped to rest somewhere along the other’s body and even the lazy kisses stopped.  Magoichi’s head rested lightly against the futon, eyes lightly fluttering shut as he lost the battle to sleep.  Kotaro looked up at him, his eyelids losing their own fight and he sighed, nestling up against the gunman and preparing for sleep.  Magoichi’s eyes saw many things; the outcome of battles as well as the success of his seduction that night.  There was, however, something else in those brown orbs that Kotaro had seen when their gazes had been locked.  Something more meaningful than anything he’d ever seen before, and he had no idea what it was.  It was so much more the unwavering certainty that Magoichi always seemed to project. 

Kotaro shrugged off the thought as he himself drifted away into unconsciousness, leaving the idea to weave through his dreaming mind and imbed itself into his subconscious.  He’d have plenty more opportunities to explore its meaning in the coming weeks.  Magoichi wasn’t the only person who could sneak into someone’s room and seduce them, and Kotaro would take the first opportunity to return the favour.  Underneath all those layers of smugness and false fronts he’d caught a glimpse of who the gunman really was, that is, if the eyes really were the windows into one’s soul.


End file.
